


Beautifully Musical

by TigerPrawn



Series: Inspired by Art [11]
Category: Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky (2009), Deadline Gallipoli (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal Extended Universe, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mustaches, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Sequel, mustache husbands, mustache riding, sassy Ellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Sequel toNonchalantEllis isn't impressed when he comes to visit Igor and his lover ignores him in order to compose. He will definitely have Igor make it up to him... and he does!Based onthisfab artwork byTCBook[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	Beautifully Musical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/gifts).



Ellis pulled Igor into another passionate kiss, growling against his lips - “you always do pull such sweet music from me, you devil.”

Igor chuckled as his fingers roamed, grazing over his tight pucker. 

“Yes, there.” Ellis gasped for breath and pushed back on the fingers, trying to encourage their further press.

“A sweet note.” Igor grinned. “What sweeter things are to come?” 

“Stop damn well teasing me and you’ll see!” Ellis near snarled the words.

Ellis thought that he was going to tumble off the bed then as Igor was moving them both with great purpose. One that Ellis wasn’t initially sure of. It only became clear when Igor was on his back and clutching at Ellis’s thighs and dragging him back… Until Ellis was spread before Igor’s mouth and could feel light licks over the sensitive ring of muscle. 

Ellis cried out and braced himself. Igor somehow groaned and chuckled at once before plundering Ellis’s ass. Within minutes Ellis was trying to fuck himself back on Igor’s tongue as it licked and probed, working him deliciously open. 

The room was filled with sweet groans, whimpers, sharp cries and low moans. Ellis was certainly as musical as claimed under Igor’s attentions. Even more so when he whimpered - thighs aching from moving against Igor - “please darling, more…”

Igor groaned then and his hands were on Ellis’s cheeks, spreading him further as he nuzzled and sucked at Ellis’s pucker, the rough moustache drawing little gasps from Ellis. Then he was sucking a finger into his mouth and Ellis’s breath hitched at the sound of it. A breath he let out on a groan when the finger circled his hole and pushed in alongside Igor’s pleasurably persistent tongue. 

“Fuck-damn-hellfire!” Ellis cried and convulsed a little before his groans started to echo off the walls. Creating a beautiful symphony as he worked himself on Igor’s finger and tongue, until the finger curled within him. The pitched changed then before total silence for three beats… then a low and long whimpered moan as Ellis’s whole body spasmed and he came in thick ropes down Igor’s naked body. Watching his lover’s cock twitch in response - too spent to consider even assisting with that… for a few minutes at least. 

Ellis fell forward onto the mess as Igor removed his finger to grip his hips and hold him in place as he continued to gently lick and suck and the quivering muscle until Ellis was making the most beautiful whines. 

Finally he pulled back, lifting his hand to swipe across his now messily drenched moustache. “You really are so beautifully musical.” 

Ellis managed nothing more than a grunt. Igor laughed.


End file.
